Becoming Alice
by kimonobabe32
Summary: This is my first fanfiction ... Tragedy strikes Elaine in the real world and she wakes up to suddenly find she has fallen into Syfy's Alice. What's more, everyone believes she is Alice Hamilton. Can she make a life in Wonderland or will she find its all just a dream? Alice H./OC x Hatter pairing. Infrequent updates
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice or it's characters. I only own the plot and the OCs. If I did own Alice, Hatter would be currently tied up in my basement while I had some fun ;)**

* * *

><p><em>"Becoming Alice"<br>_

Prologue

It happened out of the blue. One minute Elaine was laughing and chatting with her older and younger sisters in the kitchen, the next, white hot agony erupted in the left side of her chest. It was so sudden and unexpected that a surprised cry escaped her lips as she fell to her knees. She heard a scream and maniacal laugher, but it seemed to come from a great distance. Elaine looked down and saw a steak knife sticking out from between her ribs. "_Where did that come from?"_ came the foggy thought. Next she looked up. Tony was screaming and Amber was laughing. _"What's so funny? I want to know the joke."_ That was the last thought Elaine had before she slumped to floor.

After that, time became disjointed and seemed to lapse. The world around Elaine looked as if it was on fast forward yet she was stuck in slow motion. Her brain couldn't keep up. She saw her father and mother rush into the room and stop in shock; the dog snarled and then her father practically tackled Amber. Elaine's mother was frantic and shouting hysterically into the phone. And the whole time Tony wouldn't stop crying and panicking. Time slipped and then Elaine was being loaded into an ambulance. She looked at the paramedic and vaguely recognized him. She thought she may have possibly gone to school with him, Charlie or Chris, something like that. It was getting harder to think. She couldn't breathe. _"Why can't I breathe? Why does it hurt so much?"_ her panicked mind screamed.

The paramedic leaned over Elaine and said something to her but she didn't understand. He must have seen the confusion in her eyes because he repeated it again, more slowly.

"Elaine, its Chris, I need you to try to and slow your breathing down. You're panicking and it is not helping your lungs or your heart."

But with the white hot fire originating from her chest and racing through her veins, she couldn't calm down and black started to appear at the edges of her vision. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer; her chest was too tight and she couldn't pull enough air into her lungs. With her vision blacked out and unconsciousness just seconds away, Elaine managed to choke out what very well may be her last words ever spoken again.

"… S'rry … … hurts too much … G'bye …" and she slipped into the black void.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Alice or its characters and I am not making any money off of this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Elaine became aware again to a throbbing in her head. _"That's strange, when did I hurt my head?"_ she asked herself silently. She also noticed the distinct lack of fiery agony in her chest. She made to open her eyes but the light seared her eyes through the crack of her eyelids before slamming them shut once more. The blade of light made her head throb even more and nausea made her stomach roll. Elaine groaned in pain. That caused movement to sound by her side.

"Alice? Can you hear me? Please open your eyes Alice." That voice was vaguely familiar; especially the accent. _"But why is he calling me Alice? My name is Elaine."_

Elaine tried to open her eyes again, this time the light was bearable. She looked at the man standing at her bedside. He was about 5'9" and lean but muscular. He had the most gorgeous and soulful chocolate brown eyes and right now they seemed to hold concern. _"But concern for whom? And what happened?"_ Continuing her perusal of this man; his brown hair stuck up and curled around the brim of a hat that looked a bit like a fedora. He wore a brown leather jacket over a paisley print shirt in a blue color and blue pinstripe slacks. _"I don't know who you are but you are gorgeous,"_ she thought distractedly.

"Alice? Are you here with me?" Elaine focused on his face again.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment below the Tea Shoppe… in Wonderland? Remember?"

Elaine took another good look at him as she processed his words. _"Tea Shoppe? Wonderland?"_ "… Hatter?"

"Oh thank heaven! You scared me Alice. I thought you forgot everythin' about me." Hatter said in relief.

Trying to stall for time as she gathered her thoughts, she asked, "What happened?"

At this, Hatter looked faintly pissed off. He took a deep breath; as if this was going to be a long explanation that I wasn't going to like. "Do you remember destroyin' the casino and freein' the oysters?" At her nod, he continued, "Well, we took the ring back from the queen of 'earts and the suits started to escort her away to be imprisoned until Jack decided how to punish her. Apparently she purposely tripped and picked up a stone. You had your back to her as you talked to Jack about getting' the lookin' glass up and runnin' and getting the oysters back to your world. She swung the stone and struck you on the side of your head; you just dropped. Scared the bloody 'ell outta me. That was about 4 days ago. Jack wanted to take you back to his place until you woke up but I convinced him that he wouldn't have the time to look after you properly with all the work Wonderland needs. He wasn't happy but he relented. I've been waiting for you to wake up since."

Elaine went to roll onto her left side and gasped in pain. "Alice! What's wrong? Are you ok?" Hatter jumped up at her gasp, freaking out. Elaine pushed him away getting just a little bit annoyed by his hovering.

Elaine looked at Hatter, "I'm fine!" she snapped. "But I do have one question for you. Why do you keep calling me Alice? My name is Elaine. Elaine Krupps."


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry its been so long since I last updated guys. I lost my beta and then lost the inspiration to write and life got in the way of writing. If you haven't already, go back and reread chapter 1 since i changed the ending. Sorry for the short chapters, hopefully when the story picks up, the chapters will get longer. See the Prologue and Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.

This chapter is dedicated to IncendioVerum for giving me the inspiration to start writing again and for being the first to review my story lol

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Hatter stared at Elaine blankly before laughing weakly. "Funny Alice, you almost had me for a minute."

Elaine looked incredulously. "I'm serious! I am not Alice. My name is Elaine Krupps. I'm 23. I have 4 sisters, a mother and a father who I lived with until I was 19 when I moved out on my own. I work as an office manager in a doctor's office." She stopped at that. Hatter was looking at her like she had grown 2 head and horns. _"He really believes I am Alice. How did I fall into this TV world?"_ "I shouldn't be here. This must be a pain induced dream."

This stops Hatter. "What do ya mean?"

Elaine thinks back. "I was in the real world (obviously). My older sister just had a baby and we were at my parents' house. We were just talking and … she just stabbed me! No reason whatsoever. I passed out on the way to the hospital. This must be the dream while I am unconscious there."

"Alice, you've been here since your ex-boyfriend Jack was kidnapped and you fell through the Looking Glass chasin' after him. You 'elped bring down the 'earts Casino and the Queen of 'earts." Hatter spoke slowly, as if he thought Elaine was slow or simple.

Elaine was getting frustrated. "No I didn't. That happened in a movie, a movie I watched often and enjoyed. But that's just it; it was a movie. Not real life! It's not real though I wished it was many a time. I always wished I could be in Alice's place; that must be why I am dreaming this now." Elaine was breathless by the end of that spiel.

"Does this look like a dream to you?" Hatter asked bitingly. Hatter sighed. He opened his mouth to continue this argument, when there was a distant knock on his front door. He sighed again, this time in exasperation. "I'll be right back though I'm pretty sure I know who is at the door." He walked out of the room, a put-upon expression on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

You guys know the drill with the disclaimer. Don't own, and not making money off it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hatter walked to the door, his mind in a whirl. _"Alice doesn't know who I am. She doesn't believe this is real. What if she never liked me? Gods help me if I ever see the Queen again I'll stone her this time for doing this to me … to Alice."_ He was so lost in thought that the visitor had to knock again to break him from his morbid thoughts. He walked the last few feet and answered.

"Hello Jack. Or should I call you your Majesty?" Hatter asked with a slight sneer. "This is not a good time, so if you can go on your merry way and wait 'til I ask for ya; that would be most appreciated."

"Hatter. Well someone is in fine form today. What happened, run out of tea?" Jack asked with a smirk

_"Gods do I loathe this guy. He knows it and finds it amusing. Makes me want to introduce him to my right hook almost as much as the bleedin' Queen right now."_ He ignored the 'tea' comment and answered "If you must know, Alice woke up a little while ago and thanks to your thrice damned mother, Alice has no memory of her time her, or even her time before here. Seems to think she's some girl named Elaine. You've conveniently interrupted me trying to help her regain her memory, or at least explaining the basics of what's gone down."

"Now that wouldn't be wise, we all know you are biased and will more than likely put your own spin on it and make her think she was madly in love with you when we both know that wasn't the case." Jack said with a knowing and slightly malicious grin at the low blow. "It'll probably be the only way you'll get and keep a girl. Even if it's only for a little while; until she learns who you truly are and what _I_ can offer her versus _you_."

This was the last straw for Hatter. "Why you a-"

"Hatter?" Alice's voice called from the bedroom. Hatter winced. He had hoped that she would stay quiet so he could get Jack to go away, or at least have the chance to break pretty boy's nose. "Hatter, I found something that you should see." There was that tone that told Hatter he wasn't going to like what she told him; he had heard it many times before over the course of the past two weeks. Hatter walked into the room, Jack hot on his heels.

"What's wrong Alice?"

Elaine didn't bother to correct Hatter this time; she could see it was futile. "Look at what I found." She lifted her shirt enough so that Hatter and Jack could see her ribcage (and Hatter liked to think he got a glimpse of her lacy bra as well but that may have just been his wishful imagination). On the left side of Elaine's rib cage, right under her heart, was a dark purple, almost black bruise the size of a fist. "Hatter, this is right where my sister stabbed me. This proves I was telling the truth… kinda." _"Doesn't it?__ This is a dream, or was that a dream? I don't know what is reality and what is a dream anymore."_

"Alice, you could have gotten that anytime while we were in the Hearts Casino; especially when we were runnin' out as it collapsed." Hatter explained patiently.

"Hatter, Alice may have something there. If she says her sister stabbed her there, then maybe she did. If she says her name is Elaine, maybe it is." Jack put in, knowingly undermining Hatter.

"Not helpin' Jack. You know as well as I do that she's Alice Hamilton and she's –"

"She's right here and she'd appreciate it if you would stop talking about her as if she isn't in the room." Elaine snapped testily. She was getting annoyed by Hatter's insistence that she was wrong. She was equally annoyed by this arrogant newcomer; she could tell he thrived on chaos, or that he at least loved to piss Hatter off. That pissed Elaine off as well, because even though Hatter was adamant she was wrong, he still looked at her with concern and dare she say, caring in his eyes.

"Now if you gentlemen (and I use that term loosely for some)," she muttered under her breathe. "Wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to sleep. Your useless bickering is utterly annoying and tiring. Goodnight!" Elaine sniffed snootily and nonverbally dismissed them; though the effect was ruined somewhat when she had to roll over slowly and gingerly so as to not trigger the nausea that hovered on the edges of her awareness. Then for all intents and purposes, she went to sleep, leaving two perplexed men staring at her back; each at a loss about her reaction.


End file.
